Five Geegaws
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk. SORIKU


**Summary:** Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk.

**Pairing: **RikuSora

**Warning:** Yaoi! WHICH IS THE LOVE BETWEEN TWO **MALES**! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: Aquafina, for keeping my hydrated throughout it all.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

**Inspired By**: A whole lot of songs.

**Rules: **

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**1. I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

Riku didn't know how much he had missed the sea breeze until he got a whiff of it on a sunny Sunday. Those times in the darkness only made him grateful for what he had now. Sure, he was a little more withdrawn than what he used to be, but he was finally at peace.

He had his family, whom had missed him so much they didn't even ground him for being gone for so long. He had his friends, who thankfully didn't ask too many questions. He had Kairi, who had proven herself to be a great friend and almost like a sister to him.

But, most of all he had Sora. That energetic ball of sunshine hadn't dimmed even a little. He was the one constant in his life and Riku knew he loved him like no other. What remained of his heart belonged to Sora.

So on that sunny Sunday when Sora opened his burnt orange door with a bright grin plastered on his face. Riku didn't waste any time blurting out "I'm yours."

* * *

**2. Crushcrushcrush by Paramore**

It was night, well Sora thought it was night. You really couldn't tell from inside the GummiShip. It always seemed like night in space. He should be sleeping right now, but restlessness overcame his normally happy façade.

He had heard little to nothing about Riku and Sora was worried. He missed his best friends, but he especially missed Riku. It was almost unbearable to be away from him and Sora was puzzled as to why.

"Sora, you okay?" Goofy asked quietly so not to wake Donald. Sora nodded even though it was to dark to see.

"Just peachy."

* * *

**3. Love the Way by Five Times August**

"Riku?"

"Hm? What is it Sora?" Riku tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you ever think of me when you were in the darkness?" It seemed like a relatively easy question to answer, but it stunned Riku into silence.

After a few minutes Sora continued, "I thought of you everyday, well more like every minute. I was scared I would never see you again. I really missed you." Still there was silence.

"I thought of what you would say when you saw me," Riku paused his musings for three seconds. "I knew I could never stay away from you so I knew I would see you. But I was scared you would never want to see me again after what I did."

"That's silly, even if you were still in that body I would still want to see you!" With that said Riku relaxed.

* * *

**4. Today by Joshua Radin**

Ever since Sora was four, he knew that he would marry Riku. Even though people always teased him and Kairi, he knew that Riku was his soul mate.

Finally today, he would tell the world that. Today was their wedding day and ironically enough Kairi was the one helping him chase away the butterflies.

"Thanks Kai." She shrugged and smoothed out her lavender dress. She really did look lovely in lavender, but Sora still couldn't help but want to see Riku more.

"Let's get going, Sora." Selphie called from the doorway. Slowly Sora and Kairi made their way out to the beach. He could see Riku smiling at him.

Today was the day that he made Riku his.

* * *

**5. Happy by Natasha Bedingfield**

Riku couldn't help but wonder why he tried so hard. Sometimes he wanted someone to explain what everything was all about. Then he glanced at the snoring body next to his and he remembered.

There were very few things Riku confessed to be precious and his lover was one of them. Sora, his best friend and true love. No matter what was dealt to him as long as he had Sora, Riku knew that everything would be okay.

Riku knew that he would always be happy.


End file.
